Camp? Are you Serious!
by Dark-Anime-Angel-Goddess
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are forced to go to Summer Camp just for music. Though they are addicted to everything about playing their hearts out, will they find another addiction? In time, will love conquer over hate? Find out! :D
1. Surrounded by Idiots!

Hey All… I'm Angel and this will officially be my third fic!! Mostly all of my fics have the same plot… GET MY FAV PAIRINGS TOGETHER!! MUAHAHA- ahahhasadadasdafadf hehe…sorry choked on my spit!! WELL ANYWAYS…. ON WITH THE STORY!! And you know… read my other fics they are REALLLY AWESOME!! Shout outs to my past reviewers to my other fics so review this one too!! THANKS!!

* * *

Disclaimer: You know this part always makes me sad. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SO DON'T GIVE ME CREDIT TO ALL THESE AWESOME CHARACTERS!! And yeah Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto… NOT ME!! I JUST OWN THE PAIRINGS!! XD IM SOOO SAD!! WELL ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYY………………….

* * *

**-Camp? Are you serious?!-**

Chapter 1: You have got to be kidding me!

_**--Also, This is the ReWritten version of this story. And it's plot! Hope you like it!--**_

* * *

_**Beep!!**_

_**Beep!!**_

_**Beep!!**_

"KAMI-SAMA! I'M GOING TO DESTROY THAT ALARM CLOCK!!" A girl with straight cut bangs and long chocolate brown hair screeched as she grabbed the nearest pillow over her face.

"WAKE UP TENTEN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CAMP!"

"I dont wanna go to camp..." Tenten moaned into her pillow.

"OF COURSE YOU DO!! INO, SAKURA, AND HINATA ARE GOING TO BE THERE!" The girl's mother screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ughhhhhh. I'll be down in ten." The girl yelled down as she threw her blanket off of her bed and stepped down onto the warm carpeted floor. "It's too early." She moaned as she looked at the clock reading '5:00am.' "I already hate this camp"

As she made her way towards the bathroom she took a pair of clean clothes with her before stripping off her clothes and entering the shower, turning on warm water.

_Hey I'm Tenten Kamasaki_ (Not her real last name.)_ I'm 16 years old, am 5'7 feet tall and I love to play the drums!! They're practically my life. You could say I'm a tom boy but I really don't care what people think. I love the way I am. I always keep my hair in buns because it always gets in my way when I'm playing sports, or just rocking out for fun. Yeah I'm about to go to a summer camp and you guessed it. It's a music camp! And my three bestfriends are coming with me! We're insane when it comes to music. We have our own band named 'Hikari' already. THE GOOD NEWS ABOUT THIS CAMP IS THAT I'LL BE AWAY FROM MY MOM FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!! YEAHH!! Wait… don't tell her I told you that. -.-'  
_

* * *

A young girl with rosette coloured pink hair was packing clothes into a pink duffle bag. She had emerald green eyes and looked attractive and very bright.

"Sakura!! Are you ready for camp?"

"Yeah mom!! I'll be right down!!" the girl named Sakura called downstairs to her mom.

_Hey I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 15 years old and I'm around 5'4 and a half feet tall. Fashion is my passion hehe that rhymed but what I really absolutely love is one thing. Singing. SINGING. SINGING!! Music is my life! well practically my life. I also LOVE to play Soccer. Everyone mistakes me for a wimpy pretty girl who is stupid and doesn't even know what sports are. NOTHING!! Who said pretty girls can't take pain?! If you think soccer doesn't hurt then your CRAZY!! About singing, I probably am crazed about singing. I sing every single time of the day and... well, yeah! I started to take lessons when i was four years old. And, I guess they paid off!! I love playing the guitar and piano too! The way it just sounds when your singing with either instrument sounds so... serene!_

_Well anyways less about soccer and singing and more about me…Umm I have a big forehead and lots of people made fun of me for it. They always said it was HUGE but I've actually gotten used it it. Hmm I'm single and I don't really want to be with anyone I'm really just used to crushes and things… Hmm I'm REALLY smart if someone didn't know me they wouldn't think me as smart but I'm actually like a genius… well, I also LOVE branded clothes. Brands are the second most important things in my life. I couldn't live without good clothes. Anyways I'm going to a music camp for summer that's 5 HOURS AWAY!!_

* * *

A girl with long platinum blonde hair by the name of Ino, was frantically looking through her closet as if she lost something VERY valuable to her. Since she couldn't find it in her room, she figured she would look through the whole house.

"MOM!! WHERE IS MY LAVENDAR TANK TOP?!" The girl screamed as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Ino honey, calm down have you looked in the wash?"

"ARGG THIS IS SOOOOOOO ANNOYING!!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You better hurry your bus is leaving soon!!"

"FINE MOM!!"

_Hey I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm 15 years old, and I'm around 5'4 and a half feet tall and I love fashion. I could never live without my clothes, hair, and MAKEUP ESPECIALLY!! Well that's my first love. My second would be... Singing and the Guitar!! Like my friend Sakura, I'm probably obsessed too. And, knowing Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata, we're probably talking to ourselves right now... like what I'm doing... right now... why am I telling the air this stuff anyways? Oh well... I guess. _

_Well back to me!! I love guy watching. :P It's just a humongous habit since I was a little girl haha. Yes, I AM WEIRD! DEAL WITH ITTTTTT! And yes, I am a loudmouth. And I'm proud :) _

* * *

"Hinata-sama may I please help you? You're going to be late for your camp" A small lady wearing a maid's uniform asked a girl.

(A/N: Hinata doesn't stutter to her friends in this fic so yeah... :D) -- Wow, that smiley looks like it has a double chin... OKAY YEAH! Back to the fic xP )

"U-Um no t-thank y-you Yuni-san I-I can f-finish this by m-myself but I-I will h-hurry." The girl by the name of Hinata stuttered. She had midnight blue hair and was very shy and timid.

"Alright Hinata-sama. Your father wants to speak to you before you leave so please finish quickly."

"A-Alright." The girl who was named Hinata said.

_Hello. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I am 15 years old and am about 5'4 feet tall. I have a little sister named Hanabi and a cousin whose name is Neji but I call him Neji-nii-san. I actually find him very intimidating but please don't tell him that. My favourite instrument is the piano and this summer I'm going to a music camp and Neji-nii-san is coming too. That is why I am packing my things right now. I live in the Hyuuga compound and I have a bloodline limit. The Byakugan. I have personal maids and they are all very nice to me. _

* * *

(A/N:Well since you have met those four.. let's get on with the story xD)

* * *

"Hmm... Where am I supposed to meet everyone again?" Tenten asked to herself as she got out of her house listening to her Ipod carrying a duffle bag that weirdly fit all of the clothes she going to need for a month. "hmm... was it at that bus stop... or that one... or that one... OR THAT ONE?!" Tenten screamed as she started freaking out.

"Tenten... calm. I know where it is. So how are you this morning except for when you started... freaking out?" Sakura asked as she appeared out of nowhere and ran up to Tenten.

"Well, I broke another alarm clock!"

"The... 1600th one this month?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't find an awesome alarm clock which plays your Ipod music when you wake up like yours..." Tenten growled as Sakura grinned.

"Hee heeeee I'm special that way!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah... specially rich..." Tenten muttered.

"Pshawww, not like I'm the only one!" Sakura giggled before taking out her Ipod and sticking her earphones into her ear. "We have to meet up infront of the... Waterfall in the Sakura park. Man, that's weird saying my name..."

"Where's Ino and Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Erm... I think they're meeting us there. Come onnnn your so slow!"

"Well, I need to turn on my sweet music! I need to be pumped!!"

"You are such a weird person..."

"I love you toooo" Tenten laughed before running in front of Sakura.

"HEY! Wait up!!" Sakura yelled before she raced Tenten to the park.

* * *

"Okay seriously Tenten... your one fast runner." Sakura panted as she fell onto the grass ground.

"Your not so bad yourself" Tenten sighed before sitting next to her. "What time is it? Are we early or something?"

"It's... umm... 5:45am. We're supposed to meet here at 6 so... we're basically only 15 minutes early." Sakura replied as she saw Ino coming towards her with Hinata. "Hey guys. Whatsup?"

"I'm so... TIRED!! I NEED FOOD!!" Ino shouted.

"I knew you would be hungry so I brought you an apple tart, pig." Sakura sighed as she opened up her bag.

"KAMI-SAMA I LOVE YOU FOREHEAD!!" Ino yelled as she devoured the pastry in one bite.

"Ohayo Hinata. What's new?" Tenten asked Hinata as she picked up a cherry blossom.

"Umm. Nothing much. I got a new cellphone though!" Hinata exclaimed as she took out her new midnight blue phone that was now decorated.

"OH IT'S SO KAWAII!!" Sakura squealed as she took the phone from the girls hand. "Oh... its... 6am! No one's here yet though..."

Tenten frowned. "Are you sure we're in the right place Saku?"

"I'm pretty sure..."

"Yes girls, you are. Hello! My name is Kurenai! I will be one of your camp leaders. I am a vocals teacher." A lady with long, black, wavy hair and crimson red eyes said as she came up to them.

"Where's everyone else?" Ino asked finally swallowing her apple tart.

"Oh those maggots? They're already on the bus."

"EHHH?! WHERE'S THE BUS?" Tenten yelled looking everywhere.

"It's right... there?" Sakura said awkwardly while pointing to the bright yellow bus across the street.

"Oh ehehehe. you saw nothing." Tenten said as she tried to disappear in the shadows.

"Tenten, you're such a freak." Ino sweat dropped.

"So anyways, only 17 out of 25 people are there, so with you four, we're only missing four more. So, grab your things, chuck them into the bus and well, get on the bus!" Kurenai happily said before walking towards the bright yellow... car.

"How did we fit... Okay I'm just not gonna ask how we fit a months worth of clothes in these tiny bags..." Sakura said shaking her head in disbelief as she looked at her duffel bag.

"Lets just go!!" Tenten exclaimed before picking up her bag and running to the bus.

"Wait what?" Ino said looking around before running after her with Sakura and Hinata behind her.

"Okay, so... we just put our stuff in there?" Sakura asked as she looked at the dirty bottom space of the bus they were supposed to put their stuff in.

"Quite being such a rich girl and dump it in there!" Tenten laughed as she took out her drum sticks from her bag before going up the stairs into the bus with her Ipod and cell phone in hand.

"But its so... DIRTY!" Ino screeched.

" Ino-chan it's fine. My dad gave me this special... bag thing that gets dirt off easily. We can use it once we get there." Hinata said simply as she delicately pushed her bag into the space next to Tenten's before walking up the stairs.

"I guess we could-"

"Yeah you know-"

"Dirty our bags-"

"Once?" Ino and Sakura awkwardly finished eachothers sentences before looking at each other and putting their bags in the empty space. "Come on forehead, let's get on the bus." Sakura sighed as she and Ino took out their Ipods and cell phones before boarding the bus.

"Woah...! It's like... the seats are like...-" Sakura started.

"They're facing eachother? Its like the inside of a limo! Except take out the glam and everything." Ino finished.

"True... this is an awesome bus! Better than sitting in a two seater for five hours" Tenten said before going to the very end of the bus where it was empty.

Everyone on the bus seemed to be pretty wealthy. They were all playing with mini dvd players, laptops, cellphones, Ipods, all of the new gadgets.

You could tell they were rich by the way they were dressed too. The girls would be wearing brands such as Juicy Couture, French Connection, Coach, Prada, and Morgan et toi while the guys were wearing Smet, Ed Hardy, Stussy, Versace, and Dolce and Gabbana. Though they didn't try to show it by wearing the clothes without the insignas written all over them, you could always tell from a fake or an authentic and you knew everything they wore was authentic.

"Wow, hot rich guys!!" Ino whispered in Sakura's ear as they both walked to the end of the bus being looked up and down by many of the guys.

Ino was wearing a short black skirt that reached roughly above her knees, a cream coloured Ed hardy top, and purple flats. She kept her golden hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs to the side.

Sakura was wearing blue and white Burberry plaid short shorts, a pink Juicy Couture top that read 'You know I'm Juicy', black bug-eyed sunglasses and a pair of black flats with a cute white bow on top. Sakura kept her hair in a high pony leaving her straight cut bangs right above her eyes. She had just got them cut yesterday and she liked the new look. Her hair used to be so long, about the length of her lower back, but she had cut it so that it was mid back now.

"Hey guys! Come over here! Me and Hina found 2 more empty seats!" Tenten yelled from the back of the bus where she found a row on the left side of the bus that was open.

Tenten wasn't as into fashion as Ino and Sakura, yet she also was pretty well off and pretty fashionable without knowing it. She wore a Stussy hat, a navy blue puma shirt, a black addidas jacket with golden lining, jeans, and purple Ed Hardy high tops. Usually she wore her mid back long wavy hair in two twin panda bear buns on the top of her head, but today, she decided not to and left her long smooth hair down.

Hinata wore her hair down as usual. It reached just below her shoulders and she liked it that length. She wore a white Nike jacket, a black addidas shirt, capris jeans and white and blue pumas.

In concern of makeup for all four of them, the most they would wear would be eyeshadow, mascara and lip gloss. But Tenten and Hinata didn't like wearing makeup and Ino and Sakura would only wear some if necessary. Usually, no. The very least would be lip gloss. They didn't like to hide their natural features.

"OKay, these are perfect seats! At the very back!" Sakura exclaimed. "If we ride over a road hump, you know what that means..."

Ino chuckled. "AIR TIME!!" This random outburst made the entire bus look at her. "Hehe SORRY!"

"… oh god… I'm stuck in a bus with idiots…" Tenten sighed.

"WE ARE NOT IDIOTS!!" Ino and Sakura screamed making some birds out of nowhere fly away.

"Right..." Tenten sighed.

**"YOU FOUR ARE FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE!!"** a voice boomed at the front of the bus.

* * *

"Oh no... it's my... c-cousins. a-and his f-friends..." Hinata shivered.

"Are those guys intimidating Hinata?" Tenten asked seriously. "You're stuttering again and you only stutter when you're nervous."

"A-Ano... o-out of the g-group my c-cousin and his friend S-Sasuke-san would be the most s-stoic and... intimidating." Hinata answered before quickly putting on her headphones.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your head on grandma." A tall blond boy laughed said as he came onto the bus with three guys in tow.

**"GRANDMA?!" **Kurenai yelled with anger making the whole bus shake. **"WHY YOU LITTLE-" **

"Angel? Darling?" The blond snickered as Kurenai tried to contain her anger.

"Just get you and your friends to the back of the bus." Kurenai said through clenched teeth before sitting down next to a man with black hair chewing on a toothpick and a man who wore a mask that covered half his face with silver hair.

* * *

"T-The back of t-the bus?! T-That's towards us!" Hinata said with wide eyes as she saw the blond coming towards them.

"It's okay Hinata. If they hurt you, I'll punch them flat in the face." Sakura smiled before taking out her Ipod and drowning everything around her with music.

Tenten started to tap her drumsticks against the ceiling which got very annoying for Ino so she, too took out her Ipod much like the other two.

"Hn. You must play the drums." One of the guys from the group that just made a scene at the front of the bus stated as he sat down on one of the seats across from the girls. Since those were the last seats that weren't taken.

"Yeah, what of it." Tenten growled as she continued tapping which made the boy surprised. No one had ever talked back to him which made him smirk.

"Nothing much. Your rhythm's quite off beat."

"Why you little-" Tenten started as she stood up.

"Tenten stop it." Ino mindlessly said as she was looking up from her Ipod before lying her head back.

"Tch Whatever." Tenten muttered before sticking her earphones in her ear.

* * *

Before telling Tenten to stop, Ino was listening to one of her favourite songs, 'Pocket full of Sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield, before she got interrupted by the sound of Tenten standing up. She looked up from her Ipod to see four boys sitting across from the four of them. As expected, the ones who made Kurenai-sensei angry. She sighed as she noticed one of the guys who had pearl like eyes and brown silky hair that was tied in a loose pony-tail smirk at the now angry Tenten. This was when she told Tenten to stop. Sighing, she leaned her head back before thinking in her head,

_'This car ride is going to be very, very troublesome'_

(A/N: OOOOO IRONICCC!! xP)

* * *

How was it?! good, bad? PLEASE REVIEW SO I GET YOUR IDEAS!!  
Next chapter will be LONGER!!

Love you all!!

-Dark.Anime.Angel.Goddess-


	2. Don't Make me hit you with my Drumstick!

OKAY GUYS!! Second Chapter! Proud of myself once again!! -cries in happy corner instead of sad corner this time xP- So yeah! GUYS YOU HAVE TO REVIEWWW!! I NEED FEEDBACK!!

9 reviews for one chapter? Hm, not bad xP But thanks to _**NarutoFan5151, HeartBrokenHinata, SnowyAngel-13, Scrimmage-of-love, Kyra Mitsu, Kerapal bubbles, Girl of Waterfalls**_, _**animeXfight.sakura, and winrycherry101**_ for reviewing!!

And thank you to _**Kyra Mitsu **_who gave me the idea for the title of this chapter :D

* * *

_**-Review Replies!!- Thanks so much you guys!! Sorry if I forgot anyone!!  
**_

**NarutoFan5151:** Thank You! And I will write more so keep checking it out! :)

**HeartBrokenHinata:** I'm sorry but I'm really into Sakura & Sasuke and Hinata & Naruto/Kiba. I hope you don't mind :S

**SnowyAngel-13:** LOL yes, the guys will DEFINITELY get some punches in the face!!

**Scrimmage-of-love:** Haha Yeah I know what you mean. I changed the Plot a little bit and... I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!! Keep  
checking in!!

**Kyra Mitsu: **Oh! Thanks for that idea! Haha. I'll keep updating so keep reviewing!!

**Kerapal Bubbles:** Thanks! I will try to update daily :)  
**  
Girl of Waterfalls:** Haha Y.O.U. R.O.C.K. T.O.O!! Aka You rock too :D

* * *

_**-Pairings-**_

Sasuke x Sakura  
Ino x Shika  
Neji x Tenten  
Hinata x Naruto

P.S: The way the pairings are ordered have no affect on which ones are the main roll.  
I'll try to make each one have a big part. THANKIESS!!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Why the heck would Angel own me? I mean ME AND MY AWESOMENESS!!  
Angel: -Shoves a bra in Naruto's mouth- BASICALLY, I don't own the SHOW Naruto. because Masashi Kishimoto does! I feel  
sorry for him though... Having to put through a retard... who's... eating my bra...

ANYWAYS! TO THE STORY!

* * *

**-Camp? Are you serious?!-**

Chapter 2: Don't Make me Hit you with my Drumstick!

* * *

_**-Recap-**_

_"Yeah, what of it." Tenten growled as she continued tapping which made the boy surprised. No one had ever talked back to him which made him smirk._

_"Nothing much. Your rhythm's quite off beat."_

_"Why you little-" Tenten started as she stood up._

_"Tenten stop it." Ino mindlessly said as she was looking up from her Ipod before lying her head back._

_"Tch Whatever." Tenten muttered before sticking her earphones in her ear._

* * *

"ALRIGHT YOUNGSTERS!! LET'S GET TO THE CAMP!" A man with a bowl shaped haircut and humongously furry eyebrows, by the name of Gai, howled being responded by silence making him cry in a corner.

"It's okay Gai... they're uh... very into their... youthful items right now." Kurenai said sweat dropping while patting the spandex-suit wearing man on the back. "Okay, let me introduce your camp leaders." and again, silence.

"LOOK AND LISTEN TO ME YOU MAGGOTS!" Kurenai boomed causing everyone to fall out of their seat staring like little angels at her before the four adults stepped up. The man with the mask across his face stepped up.

"Yo, My names Hatake Kakashi. I'm in charge of... what am I in charge of again?" Kakashi asked Kurenai which made her slap her forehead. "OH RIGHT. Telling you all the other activities which don't apply to music." He finished before sitting down.

"HELLO! YOUTHFUL AWESOME STUDENTS! I AM MAITO GAI! THE SPANDEX GURU, THE ONE AND ONLY, THE-" Kurenai slapped the man in the head. "OH RIGHT! I AM IN CHARGE OF YOUR HEALTH. WE DON'T WANT YOU ALL TO GET FAT DO WE? MUAHAHAHHAHAH"

"Okay... just sit down Gai." Kurenai sighed.

"Yo I'm Sarutobi Asuma. I'm in charge of driving you all to the camp, telling you the curfew, and what you can or cannot use in the camp."

"Alright then. As you know, I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. I'm in charge of your behavior and telling you where everything is. Now stay calm and enjoy the five hour ride. And if you don't talk to different people. I will make you by force." Kurenai said as she shone her crimson eyes at them.

* * *

"Okay then... I'm kind of freaked." Sakura nervously laughed.

"YO! What's your name?" The boy sitting next to Tenten asked her.

"I'm Kamasaki Tenten. You?" Tenten replied after she took out her earphones.

"Inuzuka Kiba and this little fella is Akamaru." The boy said as he stroked a puppy in his lap.

"Oh my god! He's so cute!!" Sakura cried as she walked over to see Akamaru. "I'm Haruno Sakura by the way"

"Nice to meet you." Kiba smiled. "And this is my buddy Aburame Shino. He doesn't really talk. He just listens... so yeah. Don't even try to talk to him." Kiba smirked as he pointed to a guy wearing a trench coat and sunglasses who was sitting next to him quietly.

"So what do you guys play?" Kiba asked as Tenten and Sakura both sat down.

* * *

**OH in case you don't get the order of the bus... **

_Back of the bus...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... Front of the Bus  
_

Naruto/ Shikamaru/ Sasuke/ Neji /...-.../...-... /...-.../...-... /...-.../...-... /...-.../...-.../Gai / Mini Gai/ ...-...-...-...-...Asuma Driving :)

Hinata/ Ino/ Sakura/ Tenten / Kiba / Shino / ...-.../...-... / ...-.../...-... /...-.../...-.../...-.../ Kurenai/ Kakashi...

* * *

"Guitar and drums." Tenten replied as she put her headphones in her ears once again.

"I AM HURT! YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME?" Kiba fake cried as he stabbed himself in the heart with an invisible arrow.

"No not really." Tenten smirked.

"Okay, now that hurts. Right in here." Kiba cried as he pointed to his heart before minding his own business.

"Your such a freak." Tenten laughed before her turning her music up before leaning back.

"Tenten what you listening to?" Ino asked while taking out one her right earpiece.

"'Speak of the Devil' by Sum41. Ever heard of it?" Tenten replied as she took out her left earpiece.

"Yeah! I love that song!" Ino laughed.

"Ino, take out your earphones for a sec." Sakura faced to Ino as she put away her Ipod.

"Yeah whatsup Saku?"

"Shouldn't we 'associate' with the people across from us?" Sakura whispered as she eyed the four guys sitting in front of them.

"But did you see how Hinata's cousin, whatever his name, dissed Tenten's drumming? Now _that_ was not cool"

"G-Guys, it's okay. Even though m-my cousin doesn't like me, doesn't mean I don't respect him. So p-please try to be nice." Hinata whispered shyly.

"Well, I for one, do _**not**_ want to talk to your cousin. I'm sorry Hina" Tenten whispered after putting her Ipod away like the other three girls.

"I guess I'll start talking..." Sakura sighed.

* * *

While the girls were discussing, who would have thought the guys would be talking amongst themselves too.

"Guys, I think we should talk to the girls in front of us! They're pretty hot." The blond one said as he suggestively looked at the four girls in front of them.

"Tch. You talk to them then Naruto." The same pearl-eyed boy who annoyed Tenten responded to the blond.

"Fine Neji, be that way. What about you Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn. Dobe. I don't care do what you want." A onyx eyed guy with Navy blue hair which stuck out the back replied annoyed.

"TEME!! DON'T CALL ME A DOBE!! YOU... TEME!!" Naruto shouted pointing at the boy next to him.

"Nice come back Naruto... not." A boy with brown hair which he put in a ponytail on the top of his head, which looked like a pineapple, murmered."

"Arghhh not you too Shikamaru!!" The blond boy growled.

"Troublesome... talk to them if you want. Let me sleep." Shikamaru mumbled before laying his head back.

"Fine. If you guys don't wanna be friendly, then I will!" Naruto pouted before hearing a voice coming from the seats across from them.

* * *

"Uh... Hey..." Sakura awkwardly mumbled trying to start a conversation from the guys in front of them.

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!!" The blond boy shouted.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. The blond one here is Yamanaka Ino, the one with the drumsticks is Kamasaki Tenten, and this is Hyuuga Hinata" Sakura replied.

"Well, this teme is Uchiha Sasuke, this is Hyuuga Neji, and the lazy-ass right here is Nara Shikamaru." Naruto smiled before turning back to his friends leaving the girls to talk with each other.

The girls never really did look at the guys properly until now.

"Hey, that Uchiha Sasuke's pretty damn hot." Sakura fake purred into Ino's ear.

"Haha stop forehead you're so weird. But you know, if you like him, then I'm going for him." Ino smirked.

"Haha go ahead. I was just playing. I don't go for a guy with just looks. If he's a jerk, then be my guest going for him" Sakura laughed.

"Fine, fineee. But I still thing he's hot..." Ino pouted making Sakura roll her eyes before taking a good look at Sasuke.

_'Wow... look at his clothes. They're freaking awesome! Now he's a guy who has a sense of style that I like. Ed Hardy hat, Stussy shirt, Nike shoes, and an addidas bag? Wow, I love his clothes. But I don't know what he's like. He's probably some rich spoiled brat. But, he's pretty tall too. 5'10 feet tall? Not bad, not bad at all.' _Sakura thought in her mind as Inner Sakura agreed with her.

_**'I'd tap that' **_

_'You're so gross. I can't believe you're my inner.'_

_**'Hey, you know you agree with me too.' **_Inner Sakura smirked.

_'Ugh sure, whatever'_

"Hey Sak, you okay?" Tenten asked as she waved her drumsticks in front of Sakura's face.

"Wha-What? Yeah. I'm good." Sakura replied as she got out of her trance.

"SEE! Girls zone out just because they're in the presence of THE Uzumaki Naruto!!" Naruto smiled making Sakura's eye twitch before she threw a rock she found randomly on the ground at Naruto, hitting him square in the head.

"Itaiiiiiii! SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head.

"For being so full of yourself." Sakura sighed.

_'Hn. She's different. This is gonna be an interesting Camp.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

_**'Damn, she's sexy.' **_

_'What the hell? Who are you?'_

_**'WHY SASUKE-CHAN! I'M YOUR INNER SOUL! Also, I talked to that hottie's Inner and well, she's one hot babe.' **_

_'Uchiha Sasuke does not have an Inner.' _

_**'Well, I'm living proof that you do. -.-' My, my, Sasu-kun you are quite dumb right now. Also, you have to admit she's one sexy babe.'**_

_'Hn. Whatever.'_

_**'HA! YOU DIDN'T DENY IT! WHICH MEANS YOU AGREE!!'**_

_'Tch. Go away'_

"ASSOCIATE!!" Kurenai screamed as she appeared in front of the eight teenagers out of nowhere.

"Well... technically we are..." Ino sweatdropped.

"Actually, out of those idiots, Naruto's the only one talking." Tenten said.

"Now Tenten, you can't call them idiots. If you need to, you can call them bastards" Kurenai smiled like a maniac making them sweatdrop. "OKAY!! You four, tell these four absolutely gorgeous ladies what your likes and dislikes are and what you like in a girl. AND what instruments you play. Also, if you don't in a matter of five minutes, I will kill you. And I'm not going to leave until you all do it."

"Kill ourselves?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"No, you idiot." Neji furrowed his eyebrows staring at Naruto's stupidity. "I'll start to finish this thing off. Hn. I'm Hyuuga Neji, cousin of Hinata. Likes... fighting, weapons, drumming and playing the guitar. Dislikes... annoying idiots. What I like in a girl... if she's strong yet feminine, likes my likes, isn't a shopping adict, and plays sports.. Hn."

"VERY GOOD! Now what instruments do you play??" Kurenai asked excitedly.

"Guitar and Drums."

"GREAT!! NOW! Tenten-chan! How about you say the same things except say what you like in a guy." Kurenai smiled.

"Do I have to??" Tenten rolled her eyes before Kurenai glared. "Yada, yada, fine... I'm Kamasaki Tenten, My likes are fighting, weapons, instruments, food, music, soccer, basketball, volleyball... basically all sports. My dislikes are shopping, especially with Ino and Sakura -' this earned her major glares from Sakura and Ino.

"Anyways, I also hate it when people mess with me or my friends. What my perfect guy would be like... hmm. I guess strong and someone who would protect me always and someone who I can't beat if we ever spar. And.. good looking and kind I guess. That's about it. And, I play the guitar and the drums."

"Pfft seems like you're the same as me bun-head. What, are you obsessed with me that much?" Neji smirked jokingly.

"Do NOT make me hit you with my drumsticks, Hyuuga NEJI!!" Tenten yelled pulling out her drumsticks before Sakura restrained her telling her 'he wasn't worth it.'

"Now, settle down. Please try not to kill each other. Nara, you're up next."

"Troublesome... I like sleeping, looking at the clouds, and playing the keyboard. My dislikes are things that are troublesome, like my mom.. and the main things I like in a girl... Probably if she's not troublesome but, all women are troublesome. Also, pretty, smart, and.. yeah. Like I said, I play the keyboard."

"NARA!! HOW DARE YOU SAY WOMEN ARE TROUBLESOME!!" Kurenai screamed.

"Sorry sorry... troublesome woman."

"GAHHH NARA SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

"Erm... Kurenai-san... please calm down..." Ino sweatdropped. "I guess I should go next then. My likes... Shopping, walking, playing volleyball, playing the guitar, and singing. Dislikes... if you take any of my stuff away, hurt my friends, or annoy me. Perfect guy... Someone who can't live without me, good looking, musical, good sense of style, tall, and... fun to be with. And, I play the guitar and I sing."

"THIS IS GOING TO WELL!! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL TO BE HAPPY!!" Kurenai said with tears in her eyes as she walked away to harass other kids.

"Now that that's over... do I really have to do the thing she made you guys do?" Sakura asked.

"YES FOREHEAD! IF I HAD TO DO IT, YOU HAVE TO DO IT!!" Ino yelled.

"But I don't want toooo." Sakura pouted.

"Sakura, don't make me hit you with my drumstick."

"T-Tenten, didn't you want to hit Neji with your drumstick?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yes, but my drumsticks like to hit many people" Tenten smirked evilly.

"Okay... so yeah. I'm Haruno Sakura... My likes are... Soccer, singing, guitar, piano, shopping, and music. Dislikes... when people are jerks, stuck-up people, when I'm tickled, when people hurt my friends or anyone close to me, and... I can't think of anything else. My perfect guy... Hmmm. I guess someone who supports me in everything I do, cares for me a lot, loves who I am, and is attractive, kind, and.. I guess, has a good sense of style? I play the guitar & the piano. and, I love to sing. I create my own songs too."

"WOW SAKURA-CHAN! YOU MAKE YOUR OWN SONGS? CAN WE HEAR ONE? PLEASE??" Naruto asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, they're not that good..." Sakura muttered.

"What are you talking about?! They're amazing!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah Sakura-chan. I would n-never be able to m-make my own songs. And your voice i-is amazing." Hinata said quietly.

"Thanks guys but... I'll pass right now. I'll sing once we get to the camp" Sakura smiled.

"Okay Sakura-chan. Tell me when you're going to sing alright?" Naruto grinned. "Now, teme, introduce yourself!!"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Likes... Guitar, singing, sports. Dislikes... annoying people, idiots. Perfect Girl... Attractive. Caring. Sings. Athletic. Nice personality. I play the Guitar, drums, and piano. I sing."

"Wow Sas-gay, you just brought the party level down." Naruto pouted."I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO!! My likes are Ramen!! And awesome friends!! Dislikes... when people take away my Ramen, If people mess with my friends, and... hurt the things most precious to me. Perfect girl... Someone who likes the same things as me, cares a lot, shy but not too shy, and... if pretty! I play the drums!"

"Okay so Hinata-chann you're last!" Tenten smiled.

"H-Hai. I'm Hyuuga Hinata, cousin of Neji. My Likes are my f-friends, playing the piano, listening to music, helping other people a-around me. And, caring for my friends. My dislikes are when people make fun/ hurt people in any way, Assuming how someone is like when they don't know t-that person. when people get angry at one another. M-My perfect g-guy would b-be someone caring. A-And that's all that I a-ask for. T-The instrument I play is the keyboard."

"Awww Hinata-chann!! You're so caring!" Sakura squealed as she hugged her best friend.

"Tch. You're so annoying."

"What was that, chicken-ass?" Sakura stood up from her seat looking at Sasuke.

"Nothing, nothing... Pinky." Sasuke smirked.

"Okay, now don't make me hit you with _Tenten's_ drumsticks." Sakura growled.

"Sakura, let it go. He's trying to make you angry and no _way_ are you taking my drumsticks to hit him." Tenten said while hugging her precious drumsticks.

"BUT HE MAKES ME SICK!!" Sakura growled before she sat bag down making Sasuke smirk even more.

"ALRIGHTY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTTTTTTTTTTTS!! WE ARE AT... CAMP SHABOOBALA!"

"Gai.. do I have to tell you again? It's Camp Rock!" (A/N: No, I didn't take this from that... Disney movie 'Camp Rock' They took it from me T-T) Kurenai sweatdropped.

"Wow! Camp Rock is quite a youthful name too!" Gai laughed while smiling his blinding smile.

"Alright rich kids, come outside and get your belongings." Kakashi said lazily as he waited for the bus to stop before exiting through the door with a smiling youthful Gai behind him.

_'Hmm... I wonder what interesting things are going to happen at this camp.' _Ino said to herself as she waited in line to get out of the bus with her friends and the four annoying jerks behind her. 

_'Ughh I hope we never see those four ever again. Naruto, I'm okay with but that annoying Shikamaru... oh kami-sama kill me now... but you know, not really... because I want to live. Kay thanks!'_

* * *

Sorry for the late update! You see, I'm a VERY busy girl. I've been getting ready for my Dance/ Singing competitions. And I have a piano exam on Friday. Please wish me luck!

R&R!! Love you Guys!!

-Dark.Anime.Angel.Goddess-


End file.
